dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Stone (Injustice)
Cyborg was one of many superheroes who had joined Superman's regime, and is shown to be one of the more dedicated members. When Wonder Woman reveals that Superman's parents have been kidnapped, Victor stands up for him and vows to fight for Superman. When Superman goes to vacate Arkham Asylum, Cyborg gains access to the security systems in order to open all the prisoners' cells so that the Flash can take them to a secure facility. Batman activates a virus within Victor's system that shocks and arrests movement. Harley Quinn then releases all inmates onto the Justice League and Insurgency. In the ensuing chaos, Nightwing is killed by Robin. Later, in Kahndaq, Cyborg's arm is ripped off by Black Adam and sent flying back. Victor discovers the radio signal being broadcast by Lex Luthor from Metropolis. He is among those on the stage for Superman's public address to the world and the ensuing battle with countless Parademons from Apokolips. It is discovered that Hawkgirl was actually the Martian Manhunter in disguise, and that he had been feeding information to Batman and the Insurgency. Superman asks Cyborg to activate the Emergency Broadcast System in order to reveal Batman's identity to the world. In retaliation, Bruce activates "Protocol Icarus", completely disabling the Justice League Watchtower. Year Two Fall of the Regime Regime Cyborg first appears alongside fellow Titan Raven torturing a captured Deathstroke. Cyborg mentions that Deathstroke has been offered "amnesty" by Superman and that he would be wise to take it, also noting that if Cyborg were in charge he would not show the same leniency. Cyborg also reveals that most of the Titans died when Metropolis was nuked, and though Deathstroke was uninvolved, Cyborg is content to punish him anyway due to his being "on the wrong side of the law". The Green Lantern from an alternate Earth steps in and, after beating Raven, demands answers from Cyborg, who refuses to give them to him. Cyborg attacks Green Lantern and is defeated as well. Regime Cyborg reappears in the alternate Cyborg's chapter, hacking into his neural network to make him freeze. Regular Cyborg is able to turn the tables though and break free. He then defeats Regime Cyborg in a fight. Regime Cyborg is later among the Regime forces fighting in Gotham City and is later shown to be among those imprisoned, following Superman's incarceration. Brainiac's Attack After the Regime's fall, Cyborg remains on Stryker's Island as a prisoner. When Braniac attacks Earth seeking Superman, Wonder Woman and Black Adam attack the island's prison to try and break the others out. Cyborg is successfully broken out and attempts to hack into Superman's cell but is stopped and defeated by Blue Beetle and Firestorm. After their fight, Batman chooses to release Superman himself for the fight against Braniac. Cyborg is then first ordered to release Brother Eye from Braniac's grasp with Catwoman and Harley joining him as he cannot simply open a portal straight to the Batcave. The trio are intercepted by Poison Ivy, who poisons Harley and gets her to fight her allies. After Harley is cured, she is left to guard the Batcave's entrance from Arkham, while Cyborg and Catwoman continue on to the cave. They are attacked by Deadshot and Bane, predicting that Batman wouldn't simply give up his hideout. After the defeat of the duo, Cyborg's attempt to hack into Brother Eye is caught by Braniac, who is impressed by Stone's enhancements. Braniac then shocks Cyborg and creates the being, Grid, Cyborg's personified program without the limitations of his humanity. Nonetheless, Grid is destroyed, and Cyborg is able to get bring Brother Eye back online, allowing the others to begin fighting the Betas of Braniac. Their efforts are for naught as Braniac's shield generators prove impregnable, and multiple cities, including Atlantis and Metropolis are added into his collection. While Black Adam and Aquaman attempt to blast a high amount of magical energy against Braniac, Cyborg creates a signal disruptor that breaks Braniac's links from his units, but only if the target is within close proximity. After this, Cyborg leaves to fight the Betas in case Batman and Superman fail in stopping Braniac inside his ship. Possible Post-Brainiac Epilogue "Brainiac thought he had me all figured out. Said my humanity made me weak. But fighting for humanity gave me the strength to body that punk-ass Coluan. And before he dropped, I took a few things - his twelfth-level intellect and his ship's data core. I thought the internet was gigantic. But now? I've got the whole wide universe at my fingertips. First up, I put back every Earth city Brainiac stole, starting with my home town - the Motor City. Then I keep going. Superman wants to secure one world, but I can reboot tens of thousands! Every last one in Brainiac's collection. Gonna be a long trip. But another benefit of my new twelfth-level intellect is I can reunite with some old friends. Titans together. Booyah." | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * ** * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Cyborg was voiced by Khary Payton. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regime members Category:African American